Autres Chemins, Nouveau Destin
by StoryBlack
Summary: Bella, ravagée de douleur après le départ d'Edward, part se consoler dans les bras de Jacob. Mais les dangers sont toujours présents, à l'instar de Cullen. Bella survivra-t-elle à ce que le Destin lui réserve ? Sera-t-elle assez forte ?
1. Le réveil

**Tout les textes sont de moi à partir de [✖]**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**L**e temps passe. Y compris quand cela semble impossible. Y compris quand chaque tic-tac de la grande aiguille est aussi douloureux que les pulsations du sang sous un hématome. Il s'écoule de manière inégale, rythmé par des embardés étranges et des répits soporifiques, mais il passe. Même pour moi.

Charlie abattit son poing sur la table.  
─ Cette fois, ton compte est bon Bella ! Je te renvoie à la maison.  
Je levai la tête de mes céréales, sur lesquelles je méditais au lieu de les manger, et dévisageai mon père avec ahurissement. N'ayant pas suivi la conversation – j'ignorais que nous en avions une -, les raisons de son emportement m'échappaient.  
─ J'y suis déjà, à la maison, murmurai-je.  
─ Chez Renée, à Jacksonville, clarifia-t-il, exaspéré.  
Lentement, ses paroles prirent un sens.  
─ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? gémis-je.  
C'était tellement injuste ! Ces quatre derniers mois, mon comportement avait été au dessus de tout reproche. Après la première semaine, dont ni lui ni moi n'avions jamais reparlé, je n'avais pas manqué un seul cours. Mes notes étaient excellentes, je ne dépassais pas la permission de minuit (certes pour ça, il aurait déjà fallu que je sorte, ce qui n'était pas le cas) et je ne lui servais que rarement les restes de la veille.  
─ C'est bien le problème, riposta Charlie, sourcils froncés. Tu ne fais rien.  
─ Tu préférerais que je mène une vie de barreau de chaises ? ripostai-je, incrédule et outrée.  
Je me forçais à lui prêter attention. Pas facile. J'étais si habituée à me déconnecter de tout que mes oreilles donnaient l'impression d'être bouchées.  
─Ce serait toujours mieux que de broyer du noir.  
Voilà qui était vexant. J'avais pourtant eu l'impression de soigneusement dissimuler ma morosité.  
─ Je ne broie pas du noir.  
─ Je me suis mal exprimé, concéda-t-il. Au moins broyer du noir, ça serait agir. Tu es... apathique Bella. C'est ça le mot que je cherchais.  
L'accusation était fondée. En soupirant, je tâchai d'insuffler un peu d'entrain dans ma réponse.  
─ Désolée, papa.  
Même moi, je me rendis compte de la platitude de ma réaction. J'avais cru l'embobiner. Mes efforts n'avaient tendu qu'à un but : l'épargner. Constater qu'ils n'avaient servi à rien était des plus déprimants.  
─ Ce ne sont pas des excuses que je veux.  
─ Quoi, alors ?  
─ Bella...  
Il s'interrompit, jaugeant déjà l'effet que ses prochaines paroles allaient avoir.  
─ Tu n'es pas la première à passer par là, tu sais ?  
─ Je sais.  
[✖] ─ Écoute chérie, je pense que... que tu aurais besoin d'aide. Te renfermer sur toi-même ne te fait aucun bien.  
Ces dernières paroles étaient, je dois l'admettre, très justes.  
─ Me faire aider ? Pourquoi ?  
─ Eh bien... Quand ta mère est partie en t'emportant avec elle, ça a été vraiment difficile pour moi.  
─ Je m'en doute.  
─ Sauf que moi j'ai surmonté cette épreuve, et pas toi. Tu ne t'en remets pas. Il n'y a pas d'amélioration, ça empire même.  
Je ne pouvais être d'accord. Chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque minute était une souffrance. Néanmoins, je sentais que celle-ci s'atténuait, devenant de plus en plus vivable. Même si la douleur était toujours présente dans mon cœur, j'allais mieux moralement, s'entend.  
─ Je vais bien, protestai-je.  
Il fit mine de ne pas m'avoir entendue.  
─ Il serait peut-être pas mal, que tu en parles à quelqu'un. Pour vider ce que tu as sur la conscience, par ex...  
Je le coupai aussitôt :  
─ Oh, s'il te plaît papa, épargnes-moi ça ! Il est hors de question que j'aille chez un quelconque psy !  
─ Si ça se trouve, ça t'aiderait.  
─ Tu parles, oui !  
─ Bon écoutes-moi bien, il parlait désormais d'un ton ferme, autoritaire. Il est exclu que tu restes ici, si c'est pour que je te voie tous les jours dans un tel état.  
─ Mais, papa...  
─ Non, Bella. Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne sors plus, tu ne parles plus, tu ne dors presque pas, tu cries dans la nuit, tu pleures. Je ne veux pas de ça.  
Vrai.  
─ Laisse-toi te faire aider ! continua-t-il.  
C'est ça ! Si je raconterais toute la vérité, j'étais sure qu'on me placerait dans un asile, et encore.  
─ Non ! Surement pas !  
─ Alors, que comptes-tu faire ? s'emporta-t-il. Rester ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours alors qu'il ne reviendra pas ? Souffrir en silence et devenir une folle dépressive ? C'est ça que tu veux Bella ? Je ne supporte plus que tu te débattes ainsi.  
Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Il avait touché un point sensible au sujet épineux. Je me rappelais des paroles douloureuses qui me hantaient depuis qu'il m'avait quitté : « Ça sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé ». Horrible. Cruel. Une douleur fulgurante me transperça le cœur et je portai machinalement mes mains sur ma poitrine en respirant difficilement, mais je tentais cependant dissimuler ma réaction lamentable de mon mieux . Malheureusement, Charlie s'en aperçut et hochait lentement la tête tout en me regardant avec des yeux imprégnés de peine et de pitié.  
─ Regarde-toi, Bella.  
Stop ! Il fallait que je me reprenne. Si je ne me comportais pas mieux, mon père ne lâcherait sans doute pas si vite l'affaire, qu'il prenait déjà très au sérieux d'ailleurs. Je secouais ma tête pour éclaircir mes idées ; j'allais devoir jouer le jeu.  
─ Bon d'accord, dis-je en m'efforçant d'adopter un ton confiant, j'essayerai de sortir avec mes amis, et de m'amuser (le mot sonna bizarrement dans ma bouche, sûrement parce que je ne l'avait pas employé depuis belles lurettes), mais laisse moi encore un peu de temps.  
Il marmonna dans sa barbe, quelque chose du genre « Du temps, tu en as eu,... ». En effet, j'en ai eu ! Quatre mois. Et ma souffrance ne disparaitra pas si rapidement – si elle disparaissait un jour -, et j'allais devoir y travailler. Une réelle mission impossible. Sentant que je n'allais plus tenir longtemps, je me levai de la table, et saisis mon coupe-vent suspendu sur ma chaise ternie.  
─ Je vais à la plage, annonçai-je sans réfléchir.  
─ Ne rentre pas trop tard, alors.  
─ Oui.  
Je sortis en hâte de chez moi et je me ruai sur-le-champ vers ma Chevrolet en essuyant vivement les perles qui naissaient au coin de mon orbite. Je devais retenir mes pleurs jusqu'à mon arrivée à la Push, pour pourvoir conduire avec une bonne visibilité et ne pas produire d'accident au passage ; il ne manquait plus que ça !  
Je m'installai sur le fauteuil défoncé, et une fois enfoncée dedans, je m'acharnais sur la molette du tableau de bort, maudissant sa vieillesse. Quand le moteur rugit enfin, non sans peine, mes mains étaient parcourues de spasmes nerveux, sûrement parce que mon esprit était tambouriné de maintes interrogations, qui me rendait toutes folle.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que j'endure cette souffrance, ce massacre intérieur ? Cette torture ! Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à l'oublier, il m'a pourtant quittée, non ?!  
Questions idiotes. Je l'aimais !  
Pour la première fois depuis ces quatre mois, je fus furieuse de mes propres paroles. En proie d'une rage insensée, incontrôlable.  
─ Il m'a délaissée ! criai-je tout fort.  
Cette fois, je ne pouvais les retenir. De grosses larmes de colère coulèrent promptement sur mes joues et j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur, il fallait à tout pris que je défoule l'adrénaline qui me submergeait. Consciente que mon acte était des plus téméraire – ma Chevrolet n'allait plus tenir si longtemps –, et je n'y voyais plus rien ; je souris méchamment. « Je me fiche de cette promesse ! Tu m'as quittée pour mon bien ? Tu parles ! Je vais bien moi ? Je souffre, oui ! »  
Un grondement sourd résonna dans ma tête. Je me figeai dans mon siège. C'était une voix douloureusement familière, si bien que je me sentais honteuse.  
─ Edward ? chuchotai-je.  
L'effet fut immédiat. La plaie de mon cœur qui commençait tout juste à guérir, s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant une entaille encore plus profonde. Je suffoquais de douleur, mes mains se portant à ma poitrine. J'eus tout juste le temps d'entendre crier au loin « Bella ! », puis d'apercevoir que je fonçais droit sur le ravin de la forêt. Je voulus reprendre le contrôle du volant mais il était déjà trop tard. Ensuite, je sombrai.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous 3


	2. La guérison

**J**'entendais des voix qui murmuraient autour de moi, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles disaient. Jen'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais, ni pourquoi j'étais ici, ni de ce que j'avais fait auparavant. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que mon crâne me faisait terriblement mal. A part ça, j'étais dans un vide total, un trou noir.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Tout était flou. Je distinguais des silhouettes qui se déplaçaient autour de moi. J'enregistrais quelque bribes de leurs conversations sans en comprendre vraiment le sens : « Terrible... Heureusement que tu étais là... Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?... aurait pu se tuer... Chevrolet complètement détruite... ».  
Des souvenirs vagues me revinrent à mesure que mon cerveau retrouvait un peu de ses facultés.  
Soudain, je me souvins de tout. Tout était clair et net à présent. Sa voix et ma souffrance, ma trahison et ma colère ; l'accident.  
Je me relevai brusquement. Mauvaise idée. La tête me tourna et je croyais que j'allais m'évanouir à nouveau. Heureusement quelqu'un me soutint.  
- Bella ! s'écria-t-on.  
- Papa ? chuchotai-je d'une voix faible.  
- Oui, chérie, c'est moi, me répondit-il d'une voix précipitée. Tu vas bien ?  
- Ca peut aller. J'ai... j'ai seulement mal à la tête.

Ca ne servait à rien de mentir dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, autant dire la vérité. Je me trouvais dans l''hôpital de Forks, exactement dans le même lit que... J'avalai ma salive. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler les raisons de ma dernière présence ici.  
- Jacob, apporte lui un torchon mouillé, veux-tu ? s'impatienta mon père.  
- Bien sur.  
Jacob Black ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?  
Devant l'expression affolée de Charlie, je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :  
- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, ce n'est pas si grave.  
- Chut Bella, tu dis n'importe quoi, objecta-t-il doucement.  
Je fermai les yeux, j'étais plus qu'éreintée, tout simplement morte de fatigue. Je sentis qu'on se penchait vers moi, mais je ne pris même pas la peine de savoir qui c'était. Hm ! Je soupirai de soulagement ! On m'avait appliqué quelque chose de très froid sur mon front, de telle sorte que ma douleur diminua. Un souffle chaud balaya mon visage. Agréable. Je rouvris un œil.  
- Oh ! lâchai-je.  
- Content de te revoir, Bella. Mais j'aurais préféré dans d'autres circonstances tout de même, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.  
Le visage de Jacob était juste au dessus du mien, et il me regardait avec tendresse. Il tenait une main sur mon front soutenant le torchon qui me faisait tant de bien, l'autre posée sur les barreaux du lit. Bizarrement, cette proximité ne me gênait pas.  
Il avait beaucoup changé depuis notre dernière rencontre au bal. Les traits de son visage étaient plus mûrs, moins enfantins, et ils avaient durcis. Sa peau avait toujours ses beaux reflets cuivrés, sa voix avait mué, et il paraissait plus vieux, plus que ses seize ans en tout cas. Je plongeais mon regard dans ses prunelles sombres. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ce regard m'avait manqué. J'avais oublié à quel point je l'appréciais.  
Il me fit son plus beau sourire. Sa bonne humeur contagieuse, je lui rendis temps bien que mal, ma mâchoire n'étant plus du tout habituée à ce mouvement. Il rit gentiment de ma grimace.  
- Tu lui dois beaucoup, Bella, intervint Charlie.  
- Comment ça ? dis-je avec étonnement en détournant mon regard des yeux de Jacob pour le poser sur ceux de mon interlocuteur.  
- Dis lui, Jacob !  
Celui-ci ne pipa mot.  
- Jacob ? insistai-je.  
- Je... je t'ai tiré d'un de tes nombreux actes maladroits, c'est tout, m'annonça-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
C'était donc lui !  
- Tu as crié ? demandai-je, incrédule.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je veux dire, c'est toi qui as hurlé mon nom lorsque je fonçais dans les arbres ? Quelle idiote ! songeai-je.  
Charlie toussota, et je m'empourprai aussitôt.  
- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris d'enlever tes mains du volant d'ailleurs ? commença-t-il.  
J'ignorais l'accusation de mon père, je voulais absolument savoir ce que Jacob avait vu.  
- Alors ? m'enquis-je à Jacob.  
- Ben, j'allais justement aller sur la plage quand j'ai aperçu ta Chevrolet. Y'avait un truc qui clochait. Tout d'abord, ta voiture roulait vite, si on peut appeler ça de la vitesse, grommela-t-il, et ça ne te ressemblait pas. Puis j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas droit, elle ne suivait pas le chemin de la route, quoi. Une fois que je vis qu'il s'agissait bien de toi dans la voiture, j'ai vraiment commencé à m'inquiéter.  
Il du se remémorer l'instant, car un frisson désagréable parcouru sa nuque.  
- Et tout d'un coup, ta Chevrolet prit soudainement une autre direction, qui menait droit au ravin, enchaina-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête, Bella ?!  
Je baissai la tête, honteuse. Il est vrai que ce que j'ai fait était très stupide, téméraire. Mais j'avais mes raisons.  
- En tout cas, une seconde plus tard, ta voiture se trouvait écrasée contre les arbres. Je me précipitai donc vers toi. Il fallait que je te sorte de là, mais je n'y serais pas arrivé tout seul, c'était clair. J'appelai vite les pompiers qui sont arrivés peu de temps après. On t'a sortie de ce qui restait de la voiture en quelques minutes, et on t'a envoyée aux urgences. Ta Chevrolet, elle, n'a pas survécu, conclu-t-il.

Euh, je dois aller remplir les papiers de ton véhicule, Bella, je reviens dans deux heures environ, déclara Charlie. C'est à Port Angeles, précisa-t-il comme pour s'excuser de sa prochaine longue absence.

J'acquiesçai que d'un petit signe de tête tellement j'étais ébranlée. Jacob m'avait sauvé la vie, et je lui en étais maintenant infiniment redevable. J'aurais voulu lui dire à quel point je le remerciais, mais je ne trouvais pas les mots qui reflétaient mes si intenses sentiments de gratitude.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur nous. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, j'étais désemparée. Tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à maintenant, y comprit l'accident, avait conduit au fait que j'allais devoir rentrer à Jacksonville, chez ma mère. C'était certain, Charlie ne se laisserait plus faire. Je me pris la tête entre mes mains. J'avais une réelle poisse ou une maladresse incontrôlable comme disait Jacob. Ou peut-être… ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute, c'était la voix, SA voix plutôt… Si seulement je n'aurais pas chuchoté SON nom !

La colère que j'avais ressentie dans la voiture ressurgit aussitôt. Mes mains tremblaient et mes pupilles lançaient des éclairs. Tout ça était de SA faute et non pas de la mienne, si je rentrais chez Renée, c'était à cause de LUI. IL m'a quittée pour « mon bien-être » apparemment, mais ça a justement provoqué l'effet contraire. Ne savait-il pas à quel point j'étais torturée par le chagrin ? Etait-il donc si ignorant ? Les mêmes questions sans réponses bouillonnaient dans mon cerveau, ce qui me rendait folle.

Une main secourable se posa sur mon épaule, et je me dégageai brutalement en tournant agressivement la tête.

- Lâche-moi, crachai-je.

Ma rage s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était apparue - laissant une bouffée de culpabilité monter en moi -, en voyant le visage pétrifié de Jacob.

- Je… Excuse-moi Jacob, bredouillai-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il d'une voix de marbre, je te comprends.

Il comprenait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il comprenait ? paniquai-je.

Comme je ne réagissais toujours pas, il ajouta :

- Tu sais, pour ta Chevrolet, elle est irréparable. Je savais que tu l'aimais beaucoup. J'ai tout essayé, mais le moteur est foutu, s'excusa-t-il.

Quoi ?! Il s'excuse alors qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ?! Il débloque !

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! m'exclamai-je, prise au dépourvu. Ouf ! J'avais cru pendant un moment qu'il voulait parler de LUI. Non, il devait sûrement ne pas être au courant, me rassurai-je.

- J'avoue que tu es vraiment maladroite. Tu ne serais pas née avec une malformation pas hasard ? Du genre avec deux bras gauches ? plaisanta-t-il en retrouvant son sourire éblouissant.

- C'est possible, mais je suis gauchère, m'esclaffai-je.

Pouah ! Quel sentiment bizarre ! Je rigolais, et pour de bon ! Remarqua-t-il la petite touche d'hystérie qui s'en mêlait ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je m'en fichais littéralement, seul ce sentiment de joie qui m'avait tant manqué comptait. Nous rigolâmes ainsi jusqu'aux larmes, et je pouffais encore de temps en temps quand mon père revint.

J'allais beaucoup mieux. J'étais presque guérie, mais pas au sens technique du terme. Seulement quand Jacob était près de moi, ma souffrance disparaissait. **I**l était son antidote, un vrai cadeau du ciel.


	3. Nouvelle Amitié ou pas

Charlie nous dévisageait tout deux avec des yeux ronds. Surtout moi. Mais ça se comprenait ; Isabella Swan, avait enfin retrouvé le sourire après des mois de... supplices ? Le vrai cette fois.  
─ Salut, papa, le saluai-je joyeusement, ça c'est bien passé ?  
Il mit un certain temps pour répondre, surement pour encaisser ma soudaine gaieté.  
─ Oui, très... très bien, bégaya-t-il. L'assurance m'a dit que tu auras 20% des frais de réparations des dégâts remboursés...  
Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite. Je regardais par la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital. Il faisait nuit noire, tellement sombre que je ne distinguais rien de ce qu'il se trouvait au dehors. Je me demandai...  
─ Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? les coupai-je.  
Les interpellés sursautèrent.  
─ Euh, une semaine maintenant, me répondit Jacob, déstabilisé par mon brusque changement de ton.  
─ Quoi ?! m'écriai-je, incrédule.  
─ Tu t'es sacrément fracassée le cerveau, Bella, m'expliqua-t-il simplement.  
Je portais ma main à mon front. Quand j'appuyai légèrement, une douleur inouïe me transperça la tête. Je gémis, j'eus la sensation qu'on m'avait abattu une massue sur le crâne et ma perception devint de nouveau floue en percevant des milliers d'étoiles voltigeant autour de moi.  
─ Bella ! tonnèrent-ils en cœurs.  
Paniqué, mon père alla s'époumoner dans le couloir pour qu'on lui apporte un médecin, et Jacob se précipita vers moi.  
─ Allonge-toi m'ordonna-t-il doucement.  
─ Ça va, ça va, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire un drame, bougonnai-je sans conviction.  
─ C'est ça.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à volée, et Charlie entra avec une mine grave, un docteur sur ses talons. Le docteur Gerandy. Flash back. De nouveau de la douleur qui s'ajoutait à celle de ma tête, c'était insoutenable. La dernière fois que j'avais vue cet homme aux cheveux gris était pour des causes différentes mais des raisons pareilles – qu'ils ignoraient tous, heureusement-. Pourquoi fallait-il que dès que je parle, dès que je pense, dès que je dorme, dès que je mange ou dès que je respire simplement, tout se rapporte à _lui_ ? Me faire souffrir inutilement, était-ce vraiment ce qu'_il_ lui importait ? _Son_ plan ? Non. Je refusais d'y penser plus longtemps. De plus, j'avais trop mal à la cervelle pour penser à n'importe quelle autre chose. Tout tournait au ralentit.  
Gerandy s'approcha de mon lit, et m'interrogea d'une voix nonchalante en détachant les mots un par un :  
─ Eh bien, mademoiselle Swan, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?  
L'agacement que j'éprouvais venant de son ton eu le moyen de secouer mon cerveau déjà ébranlé. Il me prenait pour une attardée, ou quoi ? fulminai-je. Certes, il m'avait déjà vue dans un état second, mais cela ne signifiait pas que je l'étais encore. Et mon accident ne le justifiait pas non plus ! J'entendis Jacob ricaner silencieusement, et je lui lançais un coup d'œil : il regardait le docteur avec raillerie.  
Irritée et amusée en même temps, je ne pris pas la peine de parler, et avec l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur mes lèvres, je levais mon index lentement pour le pointer à la hauteur de mon front telle une dérangée mentale.  
Jacob ne put plus se retenir, et il sortit en pouffant de la chambre. Gerandy fronça les sourcil, puis annonça avec froideur :  
─ Je pense qu'une aspirine suffira.  
Il se retourna vivement de nous en me lançant un regard noir, et claqua la porte au passage.  
─ Mais à quoi tu joues, Bella ? gronda Charlie.  
─ A rien.  
Il n'insista pas, ce que j'appréciais, pas de dispute maintenant. Jacob revint, rieur, avec un verre à la main.  
─ Le docteur m'a donné ça, déclara-t-il. Il avait l'air furieux ! ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
Il me tendit le verre, que je buvais d'une gorgée avant de m'étouffer de dégout.  
─ Beûrk ! C'est quoi ce truc dégueulasse ! haletai-je.  
─ La vengeance de Gérard surement, plaisanta-t-il en me tapant dans le dos.  
─ Mer...ci, bredouillai-je, moitié hilare, moitié fachée. Mais c'est Gerandy qu'il s'appelle, suffoquai-je.  
L'aspirine avait peut-être le goût de la morve, mais elle avait fait son effet. Celui d'apaiser la douleur en tout cas, car je me sentais dans un bizarre état de somnolence...  
─ Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'a pas mit de somnifères là-dedans ? lança Jacob tout en examinant méticuleusement le verre posé sur le lit. Il me semble bien que oui, t'as vraiment l'air crevé, Bella.  
─ C'est parce que je le suis, marmonnai-je.  
─ Mouais... De toute manière je vais devoir y aller. Billy doit m'attendre, annonça-t-il.  
Je n'avais plus de réaction pour rien, c'était comme si j'étais dépourvue de raison. Mon cerveau c'était tout bonnement arrêté. Mes paupières se fermaient au fur et à mesure que la fatigue et le sommeil me gagnait...

J'étais hideuse aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude. Ma peau était jaunâtre, et des profondes cernes noires se creusaient sous mes yeux gonflés de rouge et fatigués. De vulgaires plaques mauves s'étalaient sur mon pauvre visage déformé, sorte d'hématome qui me restait définitivement pour cause de mes larmes incessantes. Depuis l'accident, je ne dormais plus. Plus la nuit. Mon horloge de sommeil devait s'être inversée ou mon cerveau déraillait (ce qui n'était pas si improbable). En cours, j'éprouvais un tel besoin de dormir, que je m'y laissais prendre parfois, moi, « l'élève modèle ». Charlie soupçonnait Mônsieur Gerandy – c'est ainsi qu'on l'apellait maintenant avec Jacob - d'avoir mit un médicament pas saint dans mon traitement. Eh oui, après ma libération de l'hôpital – et j'avais due y insister avec le soutient de mon père, car les médecins et Renée (qui avait été mise inutilement au courant) s'y étaient opposés fortement-, je devais être encore suivie avec précaution par les docteurs, ce qui m'exaspérais. On m'affirmait que si je ne faisais pas l'effort de prendre ces fichues pilules – il y en avait au moins une vingtaine ! -, mon cas risquait de pouvoir empirer à nouveau. Peut-être. Mais je m'en fichais, dans l'état que j'étais en ce moment, je suis sure que je n'aurais pas remarqué de différence.  
Découragée, je reposais ma crème hydratante offerte par Renée sur l'étagère, et abandonnais la mission que je m'imposais tout les jours, pour accomplir la promesse de "soigner mon visage" de ma mère. Que ça aille au diable ! Je détestais ça, elle le savait pourtant !  
Il était samedi, je n'allais donc pas me torturer pour m'obliger d'aller en cours. En effet, au lycée, tout le monde me prenait pour une folle dingue, sauf exception (je parle ici d'Angela et Mike, qui sont les seuls à m'adresser la parole). Dégoutée par mon propre reflet, je me détournai du miroir où je m'examinais. Je me vêtis de mon vieux jogging en soupirant et partis à contre cœur au salon, car je ne voulais pas que mon père me fasse encore la morale. Certes, il avait calmé ses ardeurs pour le fait de vouloir me renvoyer à Jacksonville – surement parce qu'il me trouvait trop faible -, mais n'oubliait pas de me motiver pour que je sorte de la maison ou que « je me fasse aider » à chaque occasion. Écœurant ! Je faisais des efforts pourtant ; tout les dimanches, j'allais chez les Black pour être avec Jacob. Je me sentais à l'aise et bien avec lui, loin de toutes mes sombres pensées, problèmes et souffrances. J'aurais aimé que l'on se voit plus souvent, mais ses examens de Seconde l'en empêchait.  
Tant pis, mon estomac criait famine. Je descendis les marches d'un pas lourd, puis me dirigeais vers la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Charlie se plaignait du temps qu'il faisait, car il voulait aller pêcher avec ses amis, Harry Clearwater et Billy, le père de Jake. Comme s'il ne s'était pas habitué à ce qu'il pleuve à Forks !  
Je m'assis mollement sur ma chaise et m'attaquais à mes céréales.  
─ Tu as bien dormis cette nuit ?  
Question que je redoutais.  
─ Ça peut aller, mentis-je.  
Une nouvelle routine c'était peu à peu formée sans que je m'en aperçoive vraiment. La nuit, quand j'étais certaine que Charlie dormait (ce qui n'était pas très difficile à deviner, avec les ronflements qu'il poussait !), je me mettais à mes devoirs. La plupart du temps, j'avais finit toutes les disertes du mois avant tout le monde.  
Il me scruta d'un œil soupçonneux, mais ne fit pas de commentaires.  
─ Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ?  
─ 'en ai 'cune idée, répondis-je avec la bouche pleine.  
─ Mais tu ne veux pas sortir ? renchérit-il.  
__Et ça recommence !  
─ Tu veux que j'aille où ? m'excédai-je.  
─ Ben, chez Billy par exemple. Jacob a appelé ce matin, mais tu dormais encore. Il te demande de le rapeller, apparemment ça serait important, poursuivit-il.  
__Je fonçais déjà vers le téléphone, et composais le numéro que je connaissais par cœur en vitesse. On décrocha dès la première tonalité :  
─ Allô ?  
─ Jake ?  
─ Bella ! Ça va ? Quoi d'neuf ?  
─ Que du vieux mon pote, que du vieux. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui est si urgent ?  
─ Rien, j'ai juste finit mes exam' !  
─ Super !! m'écriai-je.  
─ Aie, Bella ! Tu m'as hurlé dans l'oreille ! Tu veux que je devienne sourd ? ricanna-t-il.  
─ Hum, non, excuse-moi.  
─ Alors, on peut se voir aujourd'hui ? m'interrogea-t-il inutilement, sachant pertinemment quelle allait être ma réponse.  
Je déclarai avec joie et sans hésitation :  
─ Bien sûr ! J'arrive toute de suite !  
Il éclata de rire. Je raccrochai.  
Quelques minutes après s'être rhabillée convenablement, j'allumai le moteur de ma nouvelle voiture, une Peugeot rouge d'occasion de 1983 que mon père avait acheté à Seattle pour Noël. Je ne l'appréciais pas comme ma vieille Chevrolet, mais je préférais rouler que me faire remarquer avec celle de Chef Swan.  
Jacob, qui s'était habitué au nouveau son de mon moteur, m'attendais déjà devant sa maison, un grand parapluie à la main. Quand je le vis, je lui souris machinalement. Il m'accueillit avec son éternelle bonne humeur, puis, une fois rentrés à l'intérieur, nous nous installâmes dans sa minuscule chambre.  
─ Alors ça c'est passé comment ces examens ? le questionnai-je en m'asseyant sur son petit canapé.  
─ Bien, sauf que j'ai oublié ma feuille d'antisèche sur ma chaise.  
─ Grillé ! me moquai-je.  
Il s'assit à côté de moi en soupirant.  
─ Pousse-toi un peu, tu prends toute la place ! rigola-t-il. Mais moi au moins, je ne passe pas des nuits blanches entières pour avoir des bonnes notes ! ajouta-t-il malicieusement.  
Je me renfrognais aussitôt, et croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine en le fusillant du regard.  
─ Bah quoi, regarde-toi, on dirait un zombie ! se justifia-t-il.  
─ Jake, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne dors pas la nuit !  
─ Ce qui confirme ma théorie sur les zombies ! me taquina-t-il en me pinçant légèrement les côtes.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel.  
─ C'est ça.  
Nous discutâmes principalement de nos lycées, de nos professeurs, lui se plaignant qu'ils leurs donnaient trop travail, et moi, le contraire. Nous nous remémorâmes aussi la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés à la Push, et je rougis un peu, mais je crois qu'il ne le remarqua pas. J'avais honte de comment je m'étais comportée avec lui.  
─ Il te cours toujours après ce Newton ? me questionna-t-il, l'air de rien.  
─ Oh, non pas vraiment, répondis-je sur le même ton.  
Il serra les dents et fit une grimace que je n'étais pas censée voir.  
Nous décidâmes ensuite d'aller à la plage, parce qu'il y avait un peu de soleil. Le temps d'être arrivé là-bas, il pleuvait des cordes.  
─ Ah ! Cette météo ! râlai-je.  
─ On a qu'à rester dans la voiture, proposa-t-il.  
─ Ouai, si tu veux.  
Je remarquai qu'il me reluquait.  
─ Quoi ? demandai-je, à demi-embarrassée.  
Il se tortilla nerveusement sur son siège, puis pris une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage :  
─ Je... je vois et je sais que tu ne va pas bien, Bella. Que tu souffre à cause de lui, parce qu'il t'a quittée (Hein ?! Il est au courant ?!). Je sais aussi que tu n'aime pas que l'on l'appelle par son prénom, balbutia-t-il. Et j'aimerais t'aider, mais euh... je ne sais pas comment faire.  
Touchée par la sincérité de ses paroles, je ne répondis pas tout de suite.  
─ Je te remercie, Jake, mais tu m'aide déjà beaucoup.  
─ Ah bon ?! s'étonna-t-il.  
─ Oui. Par le simple fait de ta présence à mes côtés. Quand tu es là, tout va bien.  
Aussitôt paroles prononcées, je regrettais de les avoir sortit de la bouche.  
─ Merci, Bella, me souffla-t-il.  
Nous repartîmes chez lui. J'avais peur d'en avoir trop dit, même si c'était la vérité. Un long silence gênant, s'interposa entre nous alors que je m'arrêtais dans son jardin. Je le brisai en premier :  
─ Je dois renter, murmurai-je.  
─ D'accord, à demain alors !  
Il réaffichait son sourire éclatant, et, se rapprochant de moi, me déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue qui s'empourpra ensuite comme une pivoine. QUOI ?! Je me figeai sur mon siège, choquée. Jacob descendit furtivement de la voiture en me jetant des coups d'œil amusés. Je fis marche arrière tout en regardant fixement Jacob, hilare de ma réaction, qui me secoua la main. Il était mon ami, et cette nouvelle amitié qui c'était formé entre nous ne signifiait rien pour moi, mais...  
Il y avait ce Mais.  
Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais plus rien. C'était une émotion trop forte pour que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque ses lèvres étaient venues en contact avec ma peau, j'avais éprouvé un sentiment indescriptible. Mon cœur jusqu'alors brisé en mille morceaux, c'était de nouveau rassemblé en une part entière.

REVIEWER S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! Je posterais le chapitre 4 Quand Il y en aura au moin 5 ! Merci =)


	4. Rencontre Innatendue

RENCONTRE INNATENDUE

**N**ON ! Exclu que ça se passe ainsi. Jacob était mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur, mais rien de plus, rien de moins. J'avais réagi de manière tellement idiote ! Ça avait été pourtant l'occasion de montrer que mon sentiment à son égard n'était pas réciproque. Mais comment lui faire savoir, que je considérais notre rapprochement comme simple amitié sans le blesser ? Or, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je me trouvais dans une impasse, encore.  
Je ne pouvais partager mon cœur, et celui-ci battait toujours pour... Edward.  
Paniquée, je guettais une quelconque réaction ou signe de souffrance. Rien.  
─ Edward ? murmurai-je.  
Toujours rien. Je me sentais perplexe que son prénom n'avait produit aucun effet, mais je m'interdisais de croire que la présence de se bouclier anti-douleur venait de l'acte de Jake. Cela ne m'aiderait pas, surtout pour clarifier mes relations avec celui-ci.  
Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, j'éprouvais un besoin de m'isoler, de m'éloigner de tout le monde. Je me garais en bordure de route, juste à lisière de forêt, endroit que je ne connaissais pas. En sortant de la voiture, ma peau vint en contact avec le vent, je frissonnais ; l'air était humide et froid après l'averse.  
Tout de suite, je m'enfonçais dans les bois, ne prenant pas la peine de me faire des repères, et marcher sur le sentier.  
Il faisait maintenant sombre, sûrement parce que les arbres devenaient broussailleux, et ne laissaient pas filtrer la lumière du jour. Je titubais de temps en temps, en m'égratignant contre les buissons épineux. Tout était bizarrement silencieux, mis à part le crissement de mes pas sur le sol. C'était angoissant, et je me sentais nerveuse.  
Mais j'avançais droit, ne m'arrêtant pas. Une force inconnue me poussait d'aller plus loin, plus vite. Je forçais donc l'allure, marchant précipitamment, puis me mettant à courir.  
Je ne contrôlais ni mes jambes, ni mes mains, ni mes sens, donc mes gestes. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait planté des ficelles invisibles dans chaque parcelle de mon corps ; une pauvre marionnette. On me tirait dessus, m'obligeant à avancer, et mes muscles se révoltèrent car mon cerveau leur imposait le contraire de ce que j'exécutais. Ces ordres brutaux de nulle part ne me faisaient ressentir aucune douleur, mais créaient une véritable pagaille dans mon esprit. Ma volonté et mes mouvements ne s'accordant plus ensemble, j'étais en réelle confusion.  
Je ne sais combien de temps après, je me rendis compte que je m'étais arrêtée, mais je ne distinguais pas où je me trouvais, une lumière vive me faisait plisser mes yeux habitués à l'obscurité. Ma tyrannie intérieure avait disparue, et je fus libre de diriger mes membres normalement. Je retrouvais peu à peu ma vue, et quand elle me revint, je pus voir... une clairière. Cette clairière, d'une familiarité frappante. Comme si ça avait été hier.  
La défense passive qui englobait mon cœur ne servit plus à rien. Elle explosa, telle une piteuse bulle de savon me laissant à découvert. Quelque chose se brisa en moi, m'arrachant un hurlement de souffrance. Mais ce ne fut pas tout. A chaque geste rappelé, à chaque parole, un pic pointu s'enfonçait dans mes poumons, m'empêchant de respirer sans qu'une affreuse douleur me transperce la poitrine. Je tombais à genoux, suffocant, m'étouffant, et priant des forces qu'il me restait pour que ce châtiment cesse. Que ça s'arrête !  
─ C'est ainsi que je vais mourir, torturée par mes souvenirs avec toi, mon amour. Je ne veux jamais t'oublier, jamais. Je t'aime, malgré tout et pour toujours, Edward, haletai-je faiblement.  
Mes derniers mots. Je m''effondrais sur l'herbe mouillée, je ne voulais plus me battre. Je ne voulais plus souffrir.

De l'air pur et agréable, je l'aspirais un bon coup. Du soulagement. Un bien être inexprimable m'enrobait tout entière.  
J'ouvris les yeux, et me levais prestement sur mes jambes. Je méconnaissais ce lieu. Une pièce petite et rectangulaire, aux murs de bois d'ébène couvert de masques tout aussi noirs. Une cheminée en pierre se dressait dans le point opposé de la pièce où j'étais, un feu s'y consumant. Une table de chêne, quelques chaises, un canapé défoncé et une mini télévision. Pourquoi me trouvais-je ici ?  
─ Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? m'interpella une voix grave et mesurée.  
Ce n'était pas vrai ! Mon cœur fit un faux battement, et je vacillai dangereusement quand je reconnu la personne qui m'avait adressé la parole. Une peur insurmontable m'envahis laissant ensuite place à la stupeur. Était-il possible que c'était bien lui ?  
─ Laurent ?? balbutiai-je, convaincue que tout cela soit irréel.  
Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, me regardant sereinement, sa beauté vampirique enflammant mes yeux. Je remarquai tout de suite que ses prunelles étaient d'un rouge assoiffé, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma frousse réapparue. Je me mis à reculer bêtement au mur, même si je savais que mon agresseur n'aurait aucun mal pour me rattraper. Mais... Pourquoi ? Que ce passait-il ?  
Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres parfaites, et il se dirigea vers moi à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je sursautais violemment quand je sentis un souffle glacé frôler ma nuque.  
─ Je suis flatté que tu te rappelle de mon nom, Bella, (comment pourrais-je oublier ?!) murmura-t-il suavement dans mon oreille. Je n'ai pas pu résister à ton odeur, tu es tellement délicieuse, susurra-t-il en humant longuement mes cheveux ce qui me déclencha de nouveaux tremblements. Il caressa tendrement mon cou avec sa main froide et dure comme du fer.  
─ Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Comment vas-tu ? répéta-t-il sauvagement.  
─ Bi...bien, réussis-je à articuler, paralysée par cette majestueuse agressivité.  
─ Edward Cullen te manque ? enchaîna-t-il.  
D'abord, je fus interloquée d'entendre son nom sortir d'une autre bouche que la mienne, ensuite, étonnée par la facilité et le culot avec lequel il me le disait. J'étais habituée qu'on n'aborde pas ce sujet en ma présence, sinon avec réticence. Puis, des souvenirs ressurgirent malgré moi, moins net, mais toujours aussi douloureux, et j'étouffai un cri.  
Laurent le vit, rayonna méchamment en déclarant :  
─ Oh que oui il te manque. Edward t'a fait souffrir, te fait et te fera souffrir. Mais tu l'aime quand même, faible humaine que tu es ! ricana-t-il.  
Tout était vrai. Tristement vrai. Je n'étais qu'une pauvre humaine, hypnotisée naïvement par ces fascinantes créatures, incapable de se débarrasser du poids qui pesait sur son cœur affaiblit.  
Mais une chose m'échappait. Comment savait-il que...les Cullen étaient partit ? Qu'Edward me faisait (je serrai les poings) du mal ?  
Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées (une comparaison qui me fit frémir de chagrin), il entama :  
─ Tu dois te demander comment je suis au courant ? Eh bien, c'est simple, nous avons rejoint les Cullen chez Tanya. Nous, c'est-à-dire Jasper et moi (je tressaillis de surprise. Comment Alice aurait-elle pu accepter ?).  
Il remarqua la stupeur qui se dessinait sur mon visage, et m'expliqua, l'air de parler à un vieux camarade d'enfance :  
─ Jasper était tourmenté par les remords, après son acte contre toi à ta petite fête (il savait donc tout !). Voulant quitter les Cullen, il s'est enfui loin dans le Canada, et je l'ai croisé sur mon chemin. Nous avons commencés à chasser ensemble, ce qui était plus confortable et facile. Ensuite, nous avons voyagés encore plus au Nord, vers le Groenland. Nous y avons rencontrés un clan des nôtres, jusqu'alors inconnu : les Yoraï. Ils sont quatre et vivent là-bas dans le plus grand secret et cela depuis des décennies. Deux mâles et deux femelles, Tonnor et Flaros, Anrégie et Pelmora. Nous avons beaucoup hésités à rester, mais cette Alice (il avait craché son nom) nous suppliait de rentrer, ou plutôt Jasper. Celui-ci céda, et je suis revenu avec lui à Denaly. Jasper avait peur d'affronter la colère de ton cher petit Edward protecteur, mais il ne vivait pas avec les autres Cullen. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, mais j'ai entendu dire Carlisle qu'il trainait dans les environ d'Amazonie.  
Pendant trois mois, nous avons cohabité ainsi. Tout se tenait bien - sauf mes tensions avec Alice peut-être -, jusqu'au jour où Victoria a débarquée, folle de rage. Elle m'accusait de l'avoir laissée face à la solitude, n'ayant pas la force de chasser seule. Depuis la mort de James, la vengeance l'emprisonnait tout entière. Je l'ai donc suivis.  
Ces deux derniers mois, je fus impressionné ; en mes cinq cents ans d'existence, je n'avais encore jamais vu quelque chose de tel. Une femelle aussi déchainée, forte, obstinée, devenue si autonome. Nous sommes allés à la recherche d'Edward, mais rien n'y faisait, on ne le retrouvait pas. Néanmoins, Victoria a un plan, bien meilleur... Elle te veut, toi, constata-t-il férocement.  
Je compris progressivement le sens de sa proclamation, écarquillant les yeux de terreur. Une seule phrase résonnait alors dans la tête. « Victoria me tuera ».  
Laurent se tut, s'extasiant de mon comportement. Je m'affolai de plus en plus. Depuis tout ce temps, ils tentaient de me capturer, pour me punir de l'exécution de James. Et ils y sont parvenus ; j'allais mourir.  
─ Il est temps d'y aller, Bella. Victoria t'attend, s'excita-t-il.  
Il me poussa vigoureusement vers la porte où il m'était apparu- je failli tomber sous la puissance de son geste -, et en l'ouvrant, je me retrouvais parmi des arbres touffus. Cette maison, en apparence si inoffensive – on aurait dit une représentation de celle d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles grandeur nature -, avait été bâtie en plein milieu d'une forêt. En levant la tête, je pus apercevoir entre innombrables branches et feuillasse, le soleil haut perché dans le ciel. Midi certainement.  
Je me sentais nauséeuse. Je savais maintenant, et malheureusement, que ceci était bien réel, mais j'avais l'impression de revivre un affreux cauchemar. Mêmes émotions et sentiments ; cet espace-temps avant la mort, je l'avais déjà vécu. Je devinai que Victoria voulait me torturer jusqu'à ce que ma dernière goutte de sang soit épuisée, et ses représailles satisfaites.  
Tout se passa en un éclair ; et je pendais minablement sur les épaules de Laurent (sac à patates, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser). Il m'avait attrapé les poignets ainsi que les chevilles, et je ne me débattis pas, consciente que protester devant la solidité de mon « adversaire » ne servirait à rien. Il éclata d'un rire rauque de ma soumission, puis s'élança dans les bois. Le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles, mais la vitesse hallucinante ne me produisait aucun effet dans la situation dans laquelle je demeurais.  
Je ne possédais plus la notion du temps, je ne pouvais donc dire quand est-ce qu'il finit sa course. Je m'aperçus juste que le soleil avait quitté son zénith. Il me déposa brutalement sur le sol, mes pattes chancelèrent sous mon poids, et je perdis l'équilibre en m'affaissant pitoyablement par terre.  
Sans aucun doute, je cauchemardais.  
D'abord, je ne compris pas où est-ce qu'il m'avait emmenée, et je ne reconnaissais pas cet endroit. Je me trouvais dans une vaste plaine pratiquement dépourvue de végétation, un chemin sinueux apparaissant à l'autre bout, qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt.  
Pis, soudain, un « click » retentit dans mon cerveau, et je me rappelais de tout.  
Une après-midi, si différente de celle-ci, un orage s'apprêtant à éclater, je jouais avec les Cullen au base-ball ici même. J'avais rencontré Laurent, Victoria et James qui avait tenté de me tuer ici même. Sa traque avait commencée et elle allait finir ici même.  
Victoria se tenait à une dizaine mètres de moi, sa chevelure couleur de feu s'entremêlant avec la brise. Elle me contemplait avec son air d'ange démoniaque, et je percevais en ronronnement de jouissance qui s'échappait de sa gorge. Instinctivement je m'éloignais en arrière, mais je ne pus faire plus de pas, un mur de marbre me barrant la route ; le torse de Laurent. Je rebondis contre lui, et m'effondrais au pied de ma tueuse, le visage dans la boue, m'empêchant de crier. Victoria explosa d'un rire satanique, et se penchant vers moi, me souleva le crâne en tirant férocement sur ma tignasse.  
─ Isabella Swan, enfin... murmura-t-elle.  
Je hoquetais de douleur. Les larmes me brouillaient la vue, mais je ne pouvais les essuyer, mes mains emprisonnées par une poigne d'acier. Je ne réussissais presque pas respirer, mon cou tordu par le mouvement imposé. On me plongea la tête dans la gadoue, me forçant à gouter à la terre fade sans que je puisse m'oxygéner. Je me débattis tant bien que mal, mais mes efforts n'égalaient en rien à la vigueur de mon meurtrier. Au moment où je me croyais morte d'étouffement, mon tortionnaire me releva la tête en plantant ses ongles pointus dans mes joues.  
─ Regarde-moi, sale humaine, m'ordonna-t-elle.  
Je fixais ses yeux d'un vert émeraude tachés de rouge empli de haine, et je pensais bien que j'allais périr d'effroi suite à ce regard venimeux. Mais je m'étais trompée :  
Tout d'un coup, Victoria lâcha prise, me laissant à nouveau gésir dans la flaque d'eau sale. Je restais ainsi, ayant dépensée entièrement mon énergie, et je me considérais comme chanceuse de vivre encore. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? M'insuffler un peu d'espoir stérile faisait-il parti de son projet ? Peut-être. Après tout, ce devait être de la torture.  
Je guettais des pas d'approche, mais je n'entendis rien de semblable.  
Soudain, un grognement bestial tonna dans mes tympans, et je me recroquevillais sur place. Contrairement à ce que j'imaginai, j'eus le courage de me redresser pour découvrir ce qu'il ce passait. Premièrement, je vis que Laurent et Victoria abandonner les lieux prestement. Mais pourquoi s'en allait-t-ils ? Par la suite, je compris.  
Une immense silhouette noire sortait du couvert des arbres, museau retroussé, dévoilant des incisives aiguisée qui aurait pu surement déchiqueter un simple humain d'un croc. Au préalable, je crus qu'il s'agissait d'un ours. Mais ce n'en était pas un du tout.  
Figée par l'horreur, j'observais le phénomène. Était-il possible qu'un loup puisse être aussi grand ? Un feulement sinistre s'échappa de sa gueule, qui résonna en écho dans toute la plaine. Les deux compagnons continuaient de battre en retraite, et je fus curieuse de leur attitude. Pourquoi ce recul ? Avaient-ils peur du...de ce monstre ? Non ! Depuis quand les vampires craignaient-ils les animaux ?! Sans prévenir, ils tournèrent les talons, et s'évaporèrent dans la forêt. J'aurais été assurément soulagée, s'il n'y avait pas eu la présence du colosse. Pourvu qu'il parte lui aussi !  
Malheureusement, il tourna son énorme museau dans ma direction, et commença à s'approcher. Terrifiée, je restais clouée au sol à l'instar de Laurent et Victoria.  
Je contemplais les pupilles profondes de la bête qui avançait calmement à moi, imprégnées d'une intelligence non commune aux animaux sauvages. Le loup se planta devant moi, et ne bougea plus. Il m'examinait scrupuleusement. Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas garder des images de ma mort sur mon âme. Silence.  
Soudainement, il y eu un bruit d'explosion. Paniquée, je rouvrais mes yeux, et découvris à ma plus grande incrédulité, un grand homme aux cheveux noirs de jais. Sam Uley.  
Je me creusais la cervelle pour saisir une relation logique de ce que je voyais, mais je ne concluais rien, rien d'ordinaire en tout cas. Sam était ce « loup », ce « loup » était Sam. La même personne, la même créature, à l'identique âme et corps. Si impossible que ça puisse paraître, j'y croyais. J'avais déjà assez côtoyé le monde du surnaturel pour supposer ce fait. Néanmoins, des rafales de questions sans justifications s'entremêlaient dans mon esprit, et je me promis de ne pas oublier de les remettre pour plus tard.  
Je me rendis alors compte que Sam ne portait aucun vêtement, et, nonobstant ma situation, je rougis, gênée, en me détournant rapidement de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dénudé en ma présence ?!  
J'avais froid, j'avais terriblement faim et soif ; j'étais mal. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que Laurent m'avait capturé ? Avec malaise, je songeai à Charlie, à Renée -qui avait due être incontestablement informée-, et à... Jacob. Peut-être penserait-il que ma disparition était due à la nouvelle intimité à mon attention ? J'espérais intensément qu'il ne conclurait pas ça. Je ne voulais pas le perde. Jamais.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'évaporais dans les bois, et que Sam Uley me récupérait. Apparemment, ces Indiens avaient la mauvaise habitude de me sauver la vie. Oui, je me demandais, si en fait, il n'était pas mieux que je meure. Car mourir serait comme l'arrêt de toutes mes souffrances, et rien ne me ferait plus de bien. Mourir. Le mot fit écho dans mes pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne définitivement. Je ne pouvais faire ça à mon père, à ma mère, à ma famille et mes amis. C'était égoïste. Je désirais abréger ma désolation, mais pas déclencher celle des autres. Stop ! Ma réflexion était absurde, grotesque ; je ne souhaitais pas être une suicidaire. En second lieu, je m'angoissais des explications que j'allais devoir fournir de ma « fuite », non seulement à mes proches, mais à tout le monde. Effectivement, j'étais quasi certaine que Forks et ses entours étaient au courant de mon étrange disparition. Mon père étant chef policier, çela devenait inévitable.  
Une main brûlante et calleuse tapota mon omoplate, et je soubresautais à ce toucher. Je n'osais pas remuer, embarrassée par l'allure de mon sauveur.  
─ C'est bon, grommela-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Je me résolu à me tourner vers Sam, et dès que je pus, je vérifiais son corps du regard.  
Ouf ! Il portait un vieux jean troué, c'était la moindre des choses.  
─ Je suis désolée que tu aies due assister à ça, s'excusa-t-il.  
Oui, certainement, ils avaient tous le même état d'ésprit, ces Indiens. Mais pourquoi diable s'excusait-il d'un acte dont j'étais fautive, moi ?! Il n'était pas le premier à se comporter ainsi, d'ailleurs.  
─ Ce n'est pas votre faute ! protestai-je. Ne vous excusez pas. Je vous remercie de les... de m'avoir défendu.  
─ Tout le plaisir est pour moi !  
Les traits de mon front s'étirèrent, cela me dépassais. Comment Sam pouvait-il être si paisible et posé, après avoir eu une confrontation avec deux vampires dangereusement mortels ?! Bien que sa silhouette d'animal était impressionnante et imposante pour chaque humain, mais de là à faire fuir des vampires... C'était anormal.  
─ Que... qu'êtes vous précisément ?  
─ Le serment Quileute nous interdit de révéler à quiconque notre secret, en quelconque situation, hormis l'imprégnation bien sûr.  
─ Ah, répliquai-je.  
Je n'avais strictement pas compris le sens de sa phrase, ou juste qu'il lui était bannit de me répondre quoi que ce soit.  
─ Mais, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Tu as déjà tout vu, hésita-t-il.  
─ Oui, l'encourageai-je.  
Il oscilla, pesant le pour et le contre de sa prochaine élocution.  
─ Nous sommes des loups-garous.


	5. Retrouvailles

─ **U**n loup-garou ?! décrétai-je avec des accents hystériques.  
Je n'aurais jamais pensé, ni tenter imaginer, qu'en rejoignant Charlie dans la minuscule ville insignifiante et humide de Forks, j'allais devoir découvrir des choses aussi... étranges. Mais où vivais-je ? Là où les légendes deviennent réalité ?!  
Quand j'avais rencontré Edward, il m'était parut évident qu'il n'était point humain, qu'il ne faisait pas partie de « notre espèce ». Mais Sam ? Je me remémorais l'allure la bête gigantesque qui avait défié mes traqueurs, et elle ne ressemblait pas à une créature poilue mi-homme mi-loup que je qualifierais de loup-garou. Je serrai la tête entre mes mains pour éviter qu'elle n'explose.  
Je me répétais les paroles de Sam, qui –je venais de m'en apercevoir- avait employé un « nous » pour m'exposer cet ultime fait.  
─ Vous êtes plusieurs ? le questionnai-je en rehaussant ma figure.  
Son visage se ferma.  
─ Oui. Quatre, ou plutôt cinq... presque, grogna-t-il. Paul, Jared, Embry, et moi.  
Je les méconnaissait tous. Sauf le dernier m'évoqua vaguement quelqu'un. J'encaissai sans broncher, même si je ne comprenais pas son reflux envers ce sujet. Il commença à avancer en direction du chemin tortueux à grands pas, et je dus trottiner péniblement pour rester à sa hauteur. Brusquement, il me dépassa et pivota pour me faire face, se plantant au milieu du sentier et m'obligeant à m'arrêter. Il pointa un doigt d'avertissement sur mon torce et la grâce de ses mouvements me troubla ; les grands gaillards comme lui étaient habituellement assez maladroits, méditai-je. La similitude avec Jacob s'imposa, inévitable, et un flot de remords me submergea. Cependant, Sam ne me laissa pas le « loisir » de m'y accabler.  
─ Rappelle-toi, tu ne dis rien à personne, signala-t-il, en insistant bien su le dernier mot, son regard emplis de préjugés.  
Je ne saisissais pas son emportement. D'accord, ce secret Quileute ne devait être absolument pas dévoilé, mais de toute manière, qui croirait à ces histoires à dormir debout à part moi ?! En outre, je n'avais aucune envie que les rumeurs comme quoi j'étais cinglée se confirment.  
─ Même pas à Jacob, siffla-t-il en levant son index avec plus de vélocité.  
Je me recroquevillai sous son geste, sa puissance m'intimidant et m'impressionnant quelque peu. Ses yeux sombres pétillaient de sagesse, transperçaient les miens, et j'eu la sensation d'être examinée sous rayon X.  
─ Mais..., protestai-je médiocrement.  
─ Tout en son temps, tranchât-il.  
Je soupirai de mécontentement, mais ne je ne contestais pas. Même si l'idée de cacher quoi que ce soit à Jake ne me plaisait guère.  
─ Ai-je ta parole ? persista-t-il ardemment.  
─ Oui.  
De toute façon, je connaissais l'opinion de Jacob concernant ces superstitions. « C'est des vieilles blagues qu'on raconte aux enfants pour leurs faire peur », m'avait-il dit le jour de nos « retrouvailles » à la grève de la Push. Il m'avait fait part des mythes Quileute, et, une m'intéressant particulièrement, je l'avais charmé idiotement, ce qui avait suivit ma découverte certaine que les Cullen étaient une famille de « sang-froid ».  
Le souvenir émargea à la surface de mon subconscient, et inéluctablement, le trou béant de mon cœur se rouvrit à la mémoire de ces derniers. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux en revoyant leurs visages beaux et bons –surtout l'idéal d'Edward-, et mes bras se resserrèrent inconsciemment sur ma poitrine, combattant la douleur qui y régnait. Je me ressaisis pourtant, car je refusais que Sam –ou qu'une quelconque personne-, doivent assister à ce déplorable spectacle.  
Nous recommençâmes à marcher le long du chemin, subsistant un brin distant, et je devinai que Sam avait son regard aigu plaqué sur moi ; je percevais une tension infime piqueter mon dos. Il avait forcément du s'apercevoir ma conduite bizarre, mais n'avoir pas compris le sens, ce qui le laissait incompris.  
─ Tout l'état de Washington est à ta recherche, et ça depuis deux mois. (Comment ?!!) Je peux savoir ce que ces sangsues te voulaient ? me demanda-t-il fermement, en rompant le calme qui s'était installé autour de nous.  
Je stoppais net, ses paroles me coupant le souffle tellement j'étais médusée. Deux mois d'absence ?! Charlie devait être mort d'inquiétude, sans parler de Renée. Ni de mes amis. Mais comment aurais-je pu rester si longtemps dans le cottage de Laurent ? J'avais eu pourtant l'impression de m'être réveillée après une longue nuit, et non pas huit semaines de sommeil ! La seule hypothèse qui me paraissait rationnelle, était que j'avais résidé dans le coma. Mais la manière dont j'avais survécu sans alimentation m'échappais, surtout que je n'avais pas maigris ou eu de conséquence négative sur mon physique.  
─ Quoi ?! ânonnai-je enfin, ahurie.  
Il acquiesça d'un coup sec.  
─ Pourquoi ces suceurs de sang t'ont capturés ? m'obstina-t-il.  
─ Je ne sais pas... éludai-je, interdit par l'expression qu'il utilisait pour désigner les vampires.  
─ Hm. Rentrons, déclara-t-il en me lançant un coup d'œil soupçonneux.  
─ Oui.  
J'eu juste les temps de faire une foulée, qu'on me héla, et que je me retournais vigoureusement dans la provenance du son, s'avisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Sam, mais d'une voix que j'aurais reconnu entre mille, celle qui résonna dans mon crâne pour aller épanouir d'une joie intense mon âme meurtrie par une souffrance désormais inexistante.  
C'est alors que mes pupilles affolées captèrent l'image de l'énorme silhouette se cadrant dans l'ombre des arbres, celle qui appartenait à cet être devenu si indispensable à ma survie, me chargeant de la force nécessaire pour faire battre mon cœur ravagé.  
Ne daignant pas à penser aux risques auxquels je m'exposais en mettant mes jambes en mouvement accéléré, ma maladresse ne faisant qu'office décor dans mon cerveau foncièrement branché sur le galbe qui se matérialisait peu à peu devant moi. Qu'une personne m'importait. Jacob Black.  
Quand je revis ses traits, mon allégresse était telle que je n'eu pas la place d'éprouver de l'étonnement. Je n'avais même pas trébuché, même pas tombé en courant. Effectivement, ma malhabileté m'avait quitté pour ce notable moment. Mes émotions surplombaient tout, et j'aurais été capable d'affronter n'importe quoi avec ce bouclier affectif qui s'était façonné à mon instinct.  
Je déboulais sur Jacob d'une vitesse invraisemblable, et rebondis contre son torce en basculant violemment en arrière. De reflex, il me rattrapa habilement par la taille, puis m'attira avec douceur vers lui en poussant un soupir de consolation. J'achevais avidement le mouvement, toute aussi impatience de le toucher, de s'assurer qu'il était authentiquement là.  
Nous nous accolâmes chèrement, chacun étant au contact de l'autre. Il enfouit sa tête dans ma chevelure, et une vague de contentement absolu se rependit dans mon corps, inondant mon esprit en l'illuminant de rayons purs de mon soleil de nouveau luisant. J'irradiai intérieurement, si bien que je ne pus me contenir, mon émoi devenant trop intense, et j'éclatai en pleurs. Ce n'était pas des larmes de chagrin, ni d'affliction. Mais des larmes de bonheur, pleurer étant la seule issue disponible pour évacuer mes émotions débordantes.  
Naturellement, dans les bras réconfortants de Jake, mon angoisse comme mes craintes avaient disparues, j'étais rassurée d'avoir regagnée mon port où m'encrer.  
Jacob resserra notre étreinte à m'en rompre les côtes, et je dus me repousser de sa chaleur à contre cœur pour ne pas m'étrangler. Il me lâcha, et je vérifiais, alarmée, sa réaction. Avec apaisement, je vis qu'il n'était pas vexé par mon recul, ayant certainement compris les raisons. Mais aussitôt, il prit mon visage qu'il calla délicatement entre ses paumes brûlantes, plongeant profondément ses iris bruns dans les miens. Il essuya affectueusement de ses doigts lisses les perles humides qui suintaient à fond de train sur mes joues gonflés.  
─ Ne pleures pas, Bella, murmura-t-il tendrement dans mon oreille.  
─ Je, je n'y arrive pas...  
Ma voix se brisa, une boule s'étant intercalée dans ma gorge, ce qui m'empêcha de parler. Il me berça maladroitement dans son torce, me caressant les épaules d'un geste consolatoire.  
─ Je ne veux pas que tu te chagrine, me souffla-t-il.  
─ Je ne suis pas triste, sanglotai-je. Juste heureuse. Tu m'as terriblement manqué.  
─ Toi aussi, marmotta-t-il, l'air faussement exaspéré.  
Je levai abruptement ma bouille, perplexe de son contrecoup.  
─ Mais pas la peine de se déshydrater pour autant, plaisanta-t-il en balayant son T-shirt trempé d'un mouvement de main.  
J'acquiesçai un petit sourire, contente qu'il n'est pas changé pendant mon absence ; il était toujours là pour montrer son humour durant les conditions les plus critiques !  
Soudain, mes jambes fléchirent, et je me dérobais sur le sol. Jacob eu néanmoins le bon sens d'attraper mon coude pour le nouer ensuite entour de son cou.  
─ Bella ! Ça va ?! s'inquiéta-t-il.  
─ Je me sens abattue...maugréai-je inconsciemment.  
Avant même d'avoir finit ma phrase, je me trouvais déjà suspendue sur ces solides et puissantes poignes. Impulsivement, je voulus contester, mais un engourdissement s'emparait de mes muscles et paralysa ma cervelle, m'abandonnant dans un état de mollesse. Je cessais de combattre mes syndromes de déficience, rendant les armes à ma faiblesse.

**POINT DE VUE DE JACOB.**

Je toisai bienveillamment le petit corps frêle reposant sur mes mains comparables à des palmes. Je fus troublé par la teinte blanchâtre de Bella qui contrastait outrageusement avec la mienne, cuivrée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la collationner avec une poupée de porcelaine ; si froide, si cassante, si fragile et légère... Formellement, je n'endurais aucun effort à la porter de la sorte, sa cinquantaine de kilos de signifiant rien pour mes nouveaux muscles surdéveloppés en conséquence de ma croissance bizarrement accélérée. Au village, tout le monde me conseillait que je m'entretienne avec un médecin spécialisé, assurant qu'il me serait de secours si mon agrandissement inopiné perdurerait, car il pourrait causer des effets secondaires, sur mes os notamment. Je ne leur prêtais qu'une miette d'attention jusqu'à ce que je sois involontairement mesuré au lycée, et je fus alarmé par ma dizaine de centimètres prise en seulement deux semaines. Je décidais d'en parler à mon père, mais celui-ci s'en fichait royalement, ne tirant point de réflexion préoccupante de ma santé. Il niait le fait que je pourrais en souffrir, certifiant d'un ton toujours aussi assommé qu'il n'en fallait pas faire un drame, que c'était uniquement les signes de ma naissante maturité physique. « Tiens, regarde Sam. Il était dans les mêmes circonstances que toi. Pourtant, il se porte comme un charme maintenant. » m'avait-il riposté à l'une de mes médiocres attaques portant à ce sujet. J'avais opiné, mais son dévouement envers cet Uley m'irritait, de plus que celui-ci m'avait « volé » -de bien de façons- la compagnie de mon meilleur ami, Embry. Mon, désormais, ex-ami me donnait l'impression de vivre que pour lui, un vrai toutou voué à son maître, un de ses disciples. Car oui, il n'était pas le seul à se la jouer dur. Uley possédait un véritable gang, qui ne ratait pas de frimer à la Push quand le temps leur permettait, du genre sauter des Hautes Falaises. Ils voulaient se faire appeler « Les Protecteurs », ou un truc de cet acabit. Gros ringards, quoi ! Bref, ces scouts manqués n'arrêtaient pas de se la ramener chez moi, le plus souvent pour converser avec Billy à des propos m'étant mystérieux. Je n'étais pas dupe, je savais qu'ils me cachaient des choses. En guise de réponse à mes interrogations, mon père me répétait inlassablement que Sam Uley était quelqu'un de bon, sage, et il me l'expliquait –non sans argument piteux- avec des airs de messie. Sam par-ci, Sam par-là ! Oh, Dieu Sam ! Contrairement à mon géniteur, je le soupçonnais de trafiquer des actions pas très catholiques, ce qui fut la cause de nos maintes disputes d'ailleurs.  
Je replaçai vaguement mon regard sur le visage que je chérissais tant depuis le début. Sa forme parfaitement ovale, ses pommettes couleur pêche, son petit nez fin, ses lèvres rosies, ses mèches de cheveux bruns rebelles, ses yeux marrons chocolats dorénavant clos ; je les aimais.  
Puis je l'épiai plus attentivement, et je la concevis vraiment.  
Je revis le masque de chagrin et d'affliction qui s'imprégnait dans ses traits, et je fus tourmenté par sa puissance, comme toujours quand je contemplais sa face torturée -même si celle-ci laissait place à un aspect plus joyeux lorsque je me trouvais à ses abords. Huit longs mois que son cœur avait été ravagé, huit longs mois de tourments douloureux si bien pour elle que pour moi. Je m'étais promis de la rendre heureuse, d'apaiser les blessures de son cœur, de les guérir même. Je savais cependant que cela allait être un travail ardu, puisque Bella avait été profondément atteinte par la tristesse.  
L'acte de ce Cullen me dépassais. Comment avait-il pu quitter Bella alors qu'elle lui était totalement « fervente » ?! Comment avait-il pu détruire une si gentille personne ? Elle lui avait pourtant offert son amour, sa raison – et peut-être même son corps -, mais il l'avait rejeté, si mauvais fut-il. Il avait eu cette opportunité d'être aimé par Bella Swan, mais il l'avait écarté, contrairement à moi, qui l'aurais accepté à bras ouverts. Pour moi, c'était clair. Quelque soit les raisons de son départ, il était évident qu'il s'était servit d'elle, qu'il ne méritait en rien Bella. Si peu que je le connaisse, je le damnais et détestais déjà pour la torture qu'il lui affligeait. Edward Cullen était un être cruel, sans pitié, et inhumain. Oui, c'était un monstre.


End file.
